Lady Of The Moon Comes Home
by Laria NightHunter2931
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't really Hermione Granger. She is Ithilwen, Lady of the Moon. She was sent away from Middle Earth as a child of ten. But when trouble arises in the wizarding world, she travels home with Draco and Harry, and they go on the quest with the fellowship. Things happen and truths uncover. Who is Ithilwen to give her heart to? Draco or Legolas? who is her brother?R
1. Chapter 1

My Sister

"No way am I gonna do that!" Hermione cried.

Harry pushed the book closer, "yes you will. Do you want to help me?"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, "of course. But I draw the line here."

They were trying to come up with another plan of action. They were in the heads common room, arguing over three different ways to escape Dumbledore's and Voldemort's grasps. It turned out that Dumbledore was not a good guy. He wanted Harry to kill Voldemort so he could kill Harry and claim that he put the boy out of his misery. He wanted the fame.

"This is the only way I think it should go. Please?"

"DRACO! Help me! Potter's being a prick!" Hermione cried.

The blonde came down the stairs from his room and grinned at her.

"Draco. Agree with me here please. This is the best way right?"

"Which option is it?"

"Option two."

"I agree with Harry, Hermione. He has the right idea."

Hermione huffed, "I don't think so. We are not doing it."

"Ithilwen. Come on. Don't you want to see your brother again?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned away. Ithilwen.

"Don't call me that. Not here."

"Then you agree with us please. You gotta get home. We gotta get outta here.i think it's the best way. Draco agrees," Harry said, "you miss him. I can tell. Come it'll be good for us all."

"How about this? I will sleep on it and give you the answer in the morning? Sound good?" Hermione asked as she got up and went over to the staircase leading to her room.

"Fine. Sleep on it. I want something planned by the end of the week so we can disappear," harry called after her.

"Got it. Night!"

"Good night 'Mione!" the two boys yelled up to her.

Hermione entered her bedroom and shook her head, "what am I to do?"

She looked over at the only mirror in her room. Waking over it she thought of the one she wanted to see most.

"Bring to light my brother."

A blonde haired, tall man with pointed ears and light blue eyes came into the picture in the mirror instead of her reflection. They man didn't seem to realise she was there.

"Brother," she whispered softly.

The man looked around and then his eyes widened.

"Ithilwen. Sister dearest. You haven't spoken to me for over a year. How have you fared?"

Hermione looked down ashamed.

"Ithil, what is it? Are you well?"

"Brother. I think I may be coming home. Would you be happy to have me again?"

Her brother looked at her in amazement, "are you sure you want to come home? What of your friends? Harry and Draco?"

"They are to come with me. Do you want me home?"

"Of course. I would never have it any other way."

"Good. I will be in the forest again soon. By the end of your week."

Her brother nodded and smiled at her softly, "it shall be good to have you home, little sister."

"I know, I know. I must go. I shall see you by the end of the week."

Hermione walked away from the mirror whispering "hide my loved one from view."

She climbed into her bed, laid on her back and turned out the lights. She thought about what she'd do. How was she to face her home after 60 years? How could she see all her old friends and her father? Her mother even?

"I wish I knew how to handle this better," she mused to herself into the darkness.

She sighed and lifted her hand up to her face. She saw the shadow of her hand and sighed again. It was happening. She was going back to her normal self now.

"Oh. I'll have to let them know now."

The girl got out of her bed and run downstairs. She found the two boys sitting on the couches playing a game of wizard's chess.

"We will leave on Friday. I have made up my mind. I spoke with my brother and he agrees I should go home. He also will accept you into our home. Are you sure about it though? I mean, you can't come back here…..ever," Hermione said.

The two boys looked away from their games and up at her. They then sent a look towards each other that Hermione couldn't place.

"Yes Mione. I can't stay here being Dumbledore's toy or Voldemort's weapon against you guy forever. Draco can't stay because of his father, Voldemort and Dumbledore. You need to be home and with your family. We all need to leave. We are all we have right now. We have to stick together. What's the plan?" harry sounded so eager to leave.

"Well you heard Ron tell Ginny that Dumbledore would set his plan into motion on Saturday right?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"We will leave on Friday so then the plan won't work and then he'll be screwed because we will be gone and he can't use me as blackmail. Draco will be free of his father. You two will start anew in a world where no one knows you. it will be perfect. Sound good?"

Draco snorted, "You left out a detail or two. Where will we end up? Where will we go to disappear from? How are we to get there?"

"If you like we can go now. We will land in my home country with my brother or in a town full of pointy eared people. They are called elves. It really is your choice where we land. I will leave it to you, when and where we leave. I just have to hide Draco now. We can't have him out in the open where his father could grab him."

"I am right here you realise. I can speak for myself," Draco laughed.

"Shush now Draco, the adults are talking," Hermione laughed.

The blonde boy huffed, "I hate you. You are so mean to me."

"Only because you're the youngest. When you grow up you will be spoken to and be allowed to join in on our conversations," Harry made to ruffle Draco's hair.

Draco ducked and chuckled.

"Excuse me. Let's figure out this crap." Hermione sighed.

The boys turned to her and came up with ideas. And that's how they spent their night.

Hermione rolled off her bed and fell onto a lumpy something on the floor.

"Ouch." It cried.

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself on Draco. On the floor in the Head Common Room. She had fallen off the couch.

"Sorry. Forgot that I wasn't in bed," she apologised.

"We can go now if you like?" Draco said pulling her closer.

Hermione looked around them and didn't see Harry, "where is Harry?"

"He left after we fell asleep."

"Ahh okay," hermione looked at the boy under her and smiled.

"So bed?"

She shook her head and got off him.

"It's morning…why would we go to bed at, she checked the clock, "7:30 in the morning. We have to get ready for class!"

Hermione rushed up to her room to get ready. She didn't make it through due to a pair of arms finding their way around her waist.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Hermione grinned and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get ready. We have class today you know."

Draco pouted, "What about my morning kiss? Don't I get it?"

"What about my brother? What would he say about this?"

Draco sighed and let her go. No one knew of this small development between them. It was nothing big, just a little love affair. They'd share a few quiet and secret kisses every now and again, but had never gone to the limit.

"What do you bring him up so often when we are like this?"

"Because I'm not human. I'm not a normal one anyway. I will live forever Draco. Please, just forget about it for now. We can't be like this around my….kin. My brother and father. Maybe even my sister. They will not approve, plus I cannot really be with you due to my…err…umm…how would I put this?"

"Forget it. This won't happen again. I promise."

Draco turned and walked away from her. She sighed in defeat. There were her reasons and there were his. They wouldn't change.

She walked into her room and got into her uniform. She rushed around to find all the textbooks she needed, all her parchment, quills and ink. She put them all into her school bag. She then rushed down to the Head's Kitchen to grab an apple.

"Hermione, meet here at lunch with Harry. We all need to talk."

Hermione looked around to see Draco standing in the entrance to the kitchen, looking like he was trying to hide his fear. Hermione looked down at the letter in his hand, then up at his face.

"No. No. Please tell me that isn't…"

"It will be spoken about later." Draco dismissed.

Hermione rushed forward and snatched the letter from his hand. He didn't try to get it back.

_Draco,_

_It is time son. _

_You are to come to the manor at 12pm sharp._

_Do not be late or else._

_Father_

Hermione gasped. No not now.

"We leave tonight. No buts. I can't have you wearing that…that…that snake's mark. Not when we had it all planned out for this Friday. I will let Harry know. We leave tonight," she said.

Draco nodded and left silently.

Hermione bowed her head. Could Voldemort have known they were leaving? If so, how? Maybe Harry's connection? No because she'd shut that off hadn't she? She'd have to check it.

Shaking her head the girl ran from the kitchen and out into the hallway outside the Head's Dorm Entrance Portrait.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Are you heading off to potions this fine morning?" the portrait, Evelyn, asked.

"Yes I am. I should let you know to let the Headmaster later, say around twelve o'clock, to find two new Head's. Also Harry will be arriving here again at lunch, so could you let him in if Draco or I aren't already here?"

"Of course. Are you finally going along with your plan?"

"Yes. I will miss having our little conversations Evelyn. Thank you for keeping all our secrets secret."

"They shall remain my own after you are gone. You have my word. And it is no problem dear. I will miss your cheerful face coming out to chat to me every morning."

Hermione smiled at the portrait and hurried off. She'd been head girl with Draco for three months now. They'd known Evelyn for four. It would be hard to part with one of their true friends. They told Evelyn almost all their plans after they heard Ron and Ginny Weasley speaking to Dumbledore about the downfall of Harry Potter.

Hermione recalled the conversation she had overheard while heading to the common room one night.

"_Professor, Harry and Hermione have been sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room a lot lately. I have a feeling something is going on between them," Ron had said_

"_Hermione has pointed ears professor. I saw them myself." Ginny had added._

"_Yes I have noticed. Hermione and Harry may be building a romantic relationship. Ginny will you work harder to keep them away from each other?"_

"_Yes Headmaster."_

"_Ron. Seduce Hermione. I know it will be hard, but please try to keep her busy and away from harry also. I know that if they were to have a relationship, it would be strong. Don't give them a chance. As for Hermione's ears. Are you sure Ginny?" Dumbledore asked._

"_Yes Headmaster. They were pointed. She was dancing around in the common room with me after she got a letter from someone and her hair flicked back revealing her ears to me. I never noticed before."_

"_Thank you. I will look into it. Ron, if you do manage to seduce the girl, give her a pounding for me. That girl is too uptight. You may leave Ron."_

"_Yes sir. What about Ginny?" the boy had said._

"_Oh I need her for a little bit. Just a conversation about something of importance."_

_Hermione had cast herself invisible to continue listening to Dumbledore and Ginny and to hide herself from Ron. Ron came out of the classroom frowning._

_Hermione waited for him to have gone before moving suddenly or quickly._

"_Sir, will I have what was promised to me? If I do this?" she'd heard Ginny ask._

_Hermione frowned. What did Ginny have to do?_

"_Yes, I promised didn't i?"  
"You did."_

"_There you go. Now hurry up. I think I am deflating. Get on me girl."_

_Hermione had run after that._

"HEY! Watch where you are going would you? Oh hey Hermione."

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts and looked up into the face of Ronald Weasley.

She tried to go around him but he followed her movement.

"Hey? What's up, honey? What's wrong? Is Malfoy giving you a hard time?"

Hermione looked up at him and glared, "no Weasley. Draco would not give me a hard time. He is nice to me and is actually worth talking to. Now excuse me."

Ron grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him, "what do you mean? Malfoy is not nice. He never was. He's a Death Eater, Mione. You know evil, bad guy?"

"The only bad guy I can think of is…hmm…someone who betrayed his two best friends for money and fame. Oh and a nice shag and rape on the side."

Hermione pulled her arm free and stomped down the hall, hoping to get away from him.

Sadly it didn't work. Ron had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a nearby broom closet.

"We need to have a little chat."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady of the moon comes home

She didn't like this feeling.

The feeling of being in the dark with a person she used to call a friend.

In the dark with a person who scared her.

A person who had betrayed her and her best friend.

She was scared.

"Hermione….Hermione….Hermione. What should I do with you?" Ronald asked.

"Let me go Ronald. I won't give you what you want," Hermione said as strongly as she could.

"You don't have to give me what I will take."

Ronald moved closer. Hermione stepped back. She walked back until her back hit the wall.

"_I think I'm in trouble."_ She thought.

"What was that Hermione? I didn't understand you."

Hermione raised her hand to the chain around her neck. It was something all three of them had. Her, Harry and Draco. They were charmed to connect them to each other. She thought of them both and then thought of her location. She hoped they would find her in time.

"Poor, poor Hermione. All alone with no one to rescue you or even know what is going on. No one will be able to find you once I'm done with you. I'll erase all your memories except for this one. You will never forget this moment," he teased.

"Please. Don't." hermione whimpered as he pulled her shirt away from her stomach.

"Begging won't save you now. You piss me off, you serve the price." Ron pulled a small pocket knife from his bag.

Hermione's eyes widened in the darkness and her breath hitched.

"Please…No….I'll do anything," she whispered.

Ron pushed her to her side and then kicked her onto her back. He exposed her stomach and put the tip of the knife against her pale flesh, "I don't care. I want to do this. And then you will conceive my child."

Hermione cried out as the knife dug into her skin and moved down along her stomach painfully. She cried at the pain she felt in all the movements he made with the knife.

"Please Ron. Stop! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"No one will hear you Hermione. I cast a silencing charm over the room. They can't here you," Ron snickered.

He kept the knife moving for another few moments and then pulled it away. The tip was covered in blood.

Hermione cried as she saw it and then felt heavy headed. She could hardly recognise the sound of a zipper being undone. Of the sound of a door banging open. She was aware of the two arms that pulled her close, before she fell into darkness

She woke up to a bright light. Well it was bright to her.

Blinking a few times she found it wasn't all that bright and it was just the sudden eye opening.

"'Mione, you're awake."

Hermione turned to the sound of the voice. Draco.

"Draco? Where is Harry?" she asked.

"he's in your room packing your stuff. Hey don't sit up just yet. I'm still healing you."

Hermione had tried to sit up, but whimpered when she felt a huge pain across her stomach. Draco pushed her to lay down.

"What happened? Did he….am I still…"

"He didn't get that far. Are you okay? Apart from the obvious?"

"I'm scared. Also worried. How bad is it?"

Draco hesitated. He looked up towards Hermione's room and then up at his.

"You really want to know?"

"Draco, please?"

Draco pulled up a mirror and looked at her, "saves you from leaning to see. I…I did all I could to get rid of it….but…..I'm sorry."

He handed her the mirror and she positioned it so she could see her stomach.

It was no longer smooth. Was no longer really pale. It was stained with dry blood and had three words written across it.

You Are Mine.

Tears rolled down Draco's face. As did Hermione's.

"I will find a way to get rid of it. I swear this to you," Draco sobbed, "I am so sorry I didn't come with you 'Mione. I could have stopped this from happening…..I…"

Hermione raised a finger to his lips. "It is alright Draco. Can you clean away the blood? I know a spell. It won't make it disappear completely but it will make it fade. It isn't your fault Dray. You would have been just as bad. Maybe worse."

Hermione did her best to smile at him.

Draco pointed his wand at her stomach, his hand shaking, "scorgify."

All the blood cleared up and hermione whimpered as it did. it sent little waves over her stomach and it hurt a bit.

"Sorry. Are you alright to do the charm or should I?"

"I will. I know it well enough to do it perfectly. Do you have my wand?"

"Yeah, here," he passed her, her wand.

She whispered an enchantment he did not recognise and pointed it at her stomach. The words seemed to fade….a lot. But they were still visible. She muttered another charm before putting her wand away and sitting up.

Draco made to push her down again, but she pushed him away, "I am fine Draco. I took the pain away. Come on. We need to leave. Now."

She walked into her room and found Harry looking at her mirror curiously.

"Hey? Ready? Have you packed all my stuff?"

Harry turned to look at her., "Mione! You alright. Well as alright as you could be. Yes I think I got everything."

He ran to her and looked her up and down, "get changed. You have blood all over you."

Hermione nodded and waited for the boys to leave.

She looked into her wardrobe and picked out a white tunic with a pair of white leggings.

"How I missed my old clothing," she sighed as she pulled them on.

She hadn't worn any of her tunics or other cloths for a while and she really had missed them. She spun around in the a few times just grinning. And then checked them for sizing. This one was too short it didn't cover her stomach. True that was how it was supposed to be. But she didn't want to worry her brother to worry. She picked out another and another and another, but they all had the same problem.

Sighing she pulled out her only dress. She looked at it sadly.

The dress was a dark green with a silver sash around it. It made her feel elegant, perfect and it made the enemy think she was defenceless and weak. That was what she hated about it. It had been a gift from a woodland elf. A king at that. King Thanduil of the woodland realm. She had helped a few of his guard with a young elf girl. Tauriel.

Hermione sighed and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she grinned. She looked like a girl and her stomach was hidden. She picked up the bag from her bed. The one harry had no doubt packed. Looking through it she found none of her jewellery.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course she wouldn't. To him is wasn't a necessity. She walked towards her jewellery box and pulled out the three most important pieces to her.

A ring. The one her father gave her before he left her.

A necklace. The one a man gave to her the year she was sent away.

And a bracelet. The one her brother had given her as a child.

She put all three on and looked into her mirror for the last time. She almost looked like herself. She knew that when she arrived home she would be herself again. Pointed ears and all.

"HERMIONE! YOU READY?" Harry called up to her.

Hermione ran out of the heads bedroom and down to where Draco and Harry were. They had bags slung over their shoulders and were looking at her impatiently.

"And I thought I was impatient. Come on then," she held out her hand.

The boys put their on top of it and watched her quietly.

"Are you ready to leave this world and enter another?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Alright then,"

She chanted something in an unknown language and the next thing they knew they were no longer in the heads common room. No, they were spinning around and around, making them sick and dizzy.

"I think I am going to lose my breakfast," Draco cried.

"Hold it in. For our sake please," Harry yelled.

Draco grinned and shut his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Boys.

They fell onto a partially soft surface with a light thud. Draco and harry stood and looked around confused. Hermione on the other hand was looking around smiling softly.

They were surrounded by trees. Under their feet was soft green grass. Nearby was a river. They heard birds chirping happily and creatures running around everywhere.

She was home.

"Ithilwen? Where are we?" Harry asked.

"We are in Lothorien. The forest of Galadriel and Celeborn. Come on. We must find my brother."

Hermione began walking toward the river and the boys followed.

"This is your home?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I was born and raised here. In this forest, I learnt my first words, stepped my first step and shot my first arrow. This is my home."

Hermione kept walking. The forest was so familiar to her she knew where she was going only too well. She could hear everything and see so clearly now.

She raised a hand to her ear and felt that it was now pointed at the top. She was an elf again. She was herself.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To find my brother," she answered, "but it seems we do not have to find him for he has found us."

A blonde man jumped down from a tree. He had pointed ears and blue eyes. His face bore no sign of recognition.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Lorien?"

"Why I am here to find my brother. Haldir. You may know him. Could you find him for me please," hermione asked with a large grin.

"Ithilwen?"

"Yes, that is me. Who might you be?"

"Ithilwen, it is Haldir. My sister…you have returned."

Haldir pulled hermione into a tight hug.

"I have missed you infinitely. I think Vanor would be happy to see you," he said.

Hermione pulled from her brother.

"I am sorry we are early…..we ran into some…trouble. Had to leave before more damage could be done."

Haldir nodded, "come sister. Let us go with Harry and Draco to the tree and get you sorted out. I am sure Galadriel would love to see you again."

Hermione shook her head smiling, "Draco, Harry, this is Haldir. My brother. Haldir I'm sure you already can guess who these two are."

Haldir nodded and bowed to the two.

Draco seemed to love that and smirked at Hermione. Hermione in turn frowned at him and turned away. It was hard to look at him right now. After what happened between them she was worried her brother might see something between the two. He would make assumptions very quickly.

"Well, Haldir you don't need to bow to them. They should bow to you. Draco especially."

"OI!" Draco cried.

"Sorry Master Draco," hermione grinned at the blonde.

"Whatever Granger."

"It is Ithilwen now."

"Whatever."

Hermione turned to Harry who was being unusually quiet. She gave him a questioning look and he looked at her with worry. She tried to tell him with her eyes that they would talk later.

Fortunately he got the message.

The four began to walk through the forest. Haldir and Hermione talking to each other nonstop and Draco making funny faces at what Hermione said.

They came to a large tree where Haldir turned to hermione and said, "Welcome home sister. Ithilwen, Lady of the Moon. It is good to have you back."

"It is good to be back. I honestly missed you and my home my dear brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Lady of the moon comes home

A smile graced Hermione's face as she looked upon her birthplace. She didn't realise how much she had missed her home until she actually saw it.

"Wow. This place is amazing," Draco said from behind her.

"Isn't it just? I was born here. With Haldir of course," she said.

She looked back at the two wizards and found them staring at the tree in amazement. Shaking her head she turned to Haldir.

"Where will they stay? They cannot stay in my rooms or with the other elves. They are wizards and look human and mortal. The elves would not accept them."

Haldir looked back at the two boys, "they can share my quarters. I assume they get along?"

"You have no idea. They would die for each other. They are like me and Tauriel."

Haldir smiled at his sister. Her friendship with Tauriel was rare. Not many could get close to the she elf, the way that his sister had. Tauriel didn't trust many people.

"I understand that. I have one of those friendships. I will show them to their room and then I will ask permission to leave the borders with you. We shall go see Tauriel," he said.

"I cannot leave the boys here. They will not understand. We will stay here. I will see Tauriel soon enough."

She turned to Draco and Harry, "go with Haldir to your room. I must speak with the Lady of the Wood."

Hermione turned on heel and went to walk away.

"Where are you going, Hermione? I didn't quite hear," Harry asked.

She turned around and smiled at him softly, "I must speak to the Lady of the Wood and her husband. And you can call me Ithilwen here. Do not use Hermione. It may cause confusion." With that she nodded her head and past the tree.

"She is so strange. First she tells us not to call her Ithilwen, then she tells as not to call her Hermione." She heard one of them mutter.

She walked away from them and toward a beautiful archway. She stood at the archway and waited. She watched some of the elven children run and jump. She watched as some elves had contests, like seeing who could jump the highest, or who could shoot the better arrow. She hadn't played those games for too long. She began to think back on her childhood.

Flashback

"Papa? When can I learn?" a six year old elf asked.

She had pale, long, blond hair, styled with small braids on the sides, pale skin almost as white as snow. Her eyes were a beautiful purple filled with the gleam of excitement.

"When you are older Ithilwen."

Her father, as she had called him, had long brown hair pulled back into a long braid. He had green eyes that had no gleam in them. His skin had a darker colour to it, like tanned but not too tanned. And he was walking with a limp. He was weary.

"But papa, Haldir is learning now. He can shoot an arrow really well. Why can't I?"

"Because Ithilwen. I don't see you fit to start now. Haldir is a boy. It is normal for him to start earlier."

"But papa! I want to learn. I want to learn everything Haldir is," Ithilwen cried.

"Ithilwen," he turned around quickly, "I said no. you are not learning. Not until I see it fit."

Ithilwen looked towards her father and ran off.

Only to be found later by Haldir, who showed her how to use a bow without his father's permission.

"Ithilwen, you are holding it wrong. Straighten your arm more. Like that."

He was standing there with her for hours, fixing her stance and aim. It took seventeen tries to get her to hit the centre of the target. She'd been so happy at that one moment.

End Of Flashback

"_Lady Ithilwen?"_ A man stood in front of her, watching her curiously.

She blinked and looked at him.

"_Aragorn?"_

"_That is me. How are you, my lady?"_

"_Please. Friends do not need to call me a 'my lady'. I have been well. And you? Still a Ranger? Strider?"_

"_I never gave up my post. You have not changed much. How is that?"_

Hermione shrugged, "_I honestly do not know. Elven age I guess….i am sorry. I have been too accustomed to a different way of speaking. They have an….informal tongue."_

Aragorn smiled at her. He then pulled her to him.

"_I have missed you Ithilwen. I thought about you often," _he whispered.

Ithilwen smiled softly. She didn't think he'd miss her at all. Maybe a little bit. She wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"_How long have you been home? Have you seen Tauriel?" _

He pulled out of her arms and held her at arm's length.

"_No I have not seen Tauriel. I arrived here only half an hour ago. What about you? How long have you been in Lothlorien?" _she asked.

"_I have been here for a week. Haldir needed me for something. I leave in three months' time. Would you come with me? Would you become Shadow again?"_ Aragorn watched her eyes.

She thought about it. Her eyes darted everywhere.

Would she go? Would she leave Draco and Harry behind? Would they be settled in Lothlorien? Could she leave them?

"_I will need time. I came home with two companions. They are not elf kind. They are mortal and magical. Much like Gandalf and Saruman. I cannot leave them."_

Aragorn nodded, "_I can give you that time. Speaking of Gandalf. He is the reason I leave. I am doing something for him."_

Hermione nodded and laughed at him. He joined in. they were always so serious whenever together. They were much like siblings were although they were not related.

"It is good to have you back again Ithilwen, Lady of the Moon."

With that Aragorn walked away.

She looked back on her past with Aragorn.

Flashback

Ithilwen walked down the road, hood over her face. A man walked beside her. A hood over his face also. Strider and Shadow. Rangers of the west. They were two rangers who were on their own most of the time. Just the two of them, wandering around the world. They had purpose and they had skill.

"Ithilwen? What do you hear?" Strider asked.

Shadow pricked her ears a bit, just to hear what was going on around them. There was the rustling of leaves in the breeze. The sound of birds chirping in the dawn. The movement of animals.

"Nothing out of the norm. are we in the right place?" she asked.

Strider brought his hood away from his face.

"Yes. Ithilwen try again."

Ithilwen rolled her eyes at Aragorn. He could be bossy.

This time she heard something approaching them.

"To the left."

Aragorn jumped to the left, at a dark figure.

"Get off me!"

Ithilwen began laughing.

Aragorn glared at her and then looked towards the figure. It was Haldir. He had been following them.

The three of them started laughing with each other at the moment they had shared.

End Of Flashback

It had been her first real laugh during her Ranger days. She had been a young elf. She still was. But she had been 18 when she left Lothlorien with Aragorn. She had adopted the name Shadow to keep her identity a secret. It was like Aragorn had Strider.

Hermione laughed.

"Something amusing? Ithilwen, Lady of the Moon?" a feminine voice asked.

Hermione turned to see two elves looking upon her. Galadriel and her husband, Celeborn.

"My lord and lady," Hermione bowed.

"Do not bow my dear. You need not to." Galadriel said.

"Yes my lady," hermione stood straight again.

"My, my. You have not changed, Ithilwen. You look splendid as always. Much like Tauriel. She has become a beacon herself," Celeborn said.

"How does my friend fare? Is she well?"

"Tauriel is very well. She is on her way here as we speak. She is travelling from Mirkwood just to see you. She is a very rare type of friend. Keep her around. You wanted an audience with us?"

"Yes, my lord, I did. I worry. i remember the story of the one ring. It has been found, has it not?" hermione asked.

"The one ring has been found. We have no problem with it now. It is in the hands of a hobbit. A hobbit who is being watched by Gandalf the grey. He will not be departing his home for a while yet. He will take the ring to Rivendell in three months time."

"Is that where Aragorn will go when he leaves? To protect the hobbit?"

Galadriel nodded, "indeed. Will you decide to go with him? As Shadow? Is the real question."

Hermione looked away and down at her feet. She had time to think. She had to come to a decision though.

"I will think about it. I will have an answer by the end of the week. I promise you that my lady. I came to talk to you about…."

"We know. It had been dealt with. No one will know. Not unless you tell them," Celeborn cut in.

"Thank you my lord. My lady."

Galadriel dismissed her and stood by her husband watching her walk away.

"How will we tell the world of this? Elrond is the only other person who knows of her and Haldir. What will we tell them my love?"

"We will not tell them, not yet. Wait until the time is right."

Galadriel looked back toward him, "you are wise."

"As are you. Now let us go rest."

The two elves disappeared quickly.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her brother's room. She found Harry and Draco on the floor tackling each other.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

The boys looked up at her and laughed.

"Oh Her...Ithilwen. Trust you to walk in during a moment like this. You need to start knocking before entering. We are tackling. He stole my father's ring!" Harry yelled and leapt at Draco again.

"I am only looking," Draco insisted.

"You had a look! Now give it back."

Harry crawled over Draco, towards his left hand. He grabbed the blonde boy's hand and tried to pry it open. He then gasped as Draco kicked him in the knee. Draco scrambled from under the dark haired boy and behind Hermione.

"I did not take his ring. I am merely looking at it," he whispered.

"Give it back. That was the only thing he brought with him to remind him of his parents. Give it back, Draco."

Draco slumped and walked toward Harry who was laying on the floor laughing.

"You just got owned, man. By a chic," he cackled.

"Shut up Potter!" Draco pouted.

He dropped the ring onto Harry's lap and walked away.

"I'm going to explore," he said.

Hermione grabbed his arm before he left the room, "we need to talk about something first."

She waited for the two boys to be seated comfortably.

"I…before I left here, I was known as what they call a Ranger. They don't really have a home or if they do, they choose not to be there. They all have names that aren't real. Mine was Shadow. I was so quiet and quick that I was called that, so I adopted it. Anyway, I had a friend who I was always with, Strider, mainly known as Aragorn. He is here, in Lothlorien. He has asked me to accompany him on another journey to protect a young hobbit. I do not want to leave you. I have told him I will decide by the end of the week though. I thought I should let you know. I want to see how you two settle in before making the final decision."

She looked between the two boys and waited. Their faces were passive and held only a thoughtful look. It was funny how alike the two were. Finally Harry spoke.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to be out in the world again. I mean, you were raised in this world from an infant. You were a Ranger, surely you would have a kind of duty to them?" he said.

"I agree with him. You need to get back out there. Live your old life again. How old are you? I mean, you're an elf right? They are immortal?"

"Yes master Draco. We are immortal. We are 2500 years old. Ithilwen was sent to your world at an age that we would consider 1800 but you would consider 18. She told me she was out under a charm to hide her true age and identity. Well until she came home. In your years she is 25. As am I," a voice said from the doorway.

Hermione turned to see her brother, "Haldir. Thank you. I do not think I could have put it better."

"You're twins?"

"Yes. Haldir is only a few minutes older though. He raised me half my life. And for that I am grateful," Hermione smiled up at Haldir.

"Right, so…bedtime. Harry and I are going to sleep. Goodnight," Draco pushed Haldir and hermione out.

"Rude!" Hermione called before he closed the door.

"Come little sister. I have a room set up for you. I shall take you there."

The two left peacefully, talking to one another quietly and heartily. It was a time that Hermione would become the person she was before. An elf again.


End file.
